


FINANCES

by Krafter2014



Series: Finances [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve or Team!Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: What happens when the money runs out?





	FINANCES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allaire mikháil (allaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/gifts), [Who's story *Easily Parted* was a major inspiration for Wanda's shoe habit.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Who%27s+story+%2AEasily+Parted%2A+was+a+major+inspiration+for+Wanda%27s+shoe+habit.).



> This idea came about due to multiple 'what if' discussions and me working on my budget. Anyone is welcome to do their own take on it, just let me know you used it :)

The noise was almost overwhelming at first as Pepper entered the room. She saw that Tony was just sitting at the table looking bored while the Avengers were all trying to talk over each other. She sat down beside Tony and asked "Did they find out?"

"Yep (popping the p). Tried to go off on another one of Rogers' 'missions' and didn't have fuel for the quinjet at the same time that dear little Wanda couldn't pay a couple thousand dollars for a pair of shoes." Tony was quite calm, "They came in here all hot and bothered that Accounting wouldn't release more money."

"I thought everything was explained to them when you retired from the Avengers?"

Tony chuckled "It was. They either forgot about, didn't believe, or didn't care about the contract they signed."

"Pepper, you have to do something about Tony not fulfilling his obligations!" Steve Rogers had his patented *Captain America is disappointed with you* expression in full view.

Everyone quieted down to listen as Pepper responded "Oh, just what obligations is he neglecting? He's been very conscientious lately."

"The Avengers' bank account is almost empty! He's supposed to take care of that!" Barton started yelling before Pepper was even finished talking, while Wanda Maximoff whispered "He's just as worthless as always."

"Do you remember the contract you, all, signed when Tony turned the Avengers Compound over to the entity known as 'The Avengers' when he retired?" Pepper sounded like a teacher talking to unruly students. "That contract spelled out that The Avengers, meaning whoever was listed as team members at the time, was responsible for setting up alternate funding for the team before the bank account Tony set up was empty. The Avengers' bank account, which was meant to support the Compound and legitimate Avengers team members and missions, was more than adequate to do so for at least five years. Tony retired, which means that since then, he is not a team member. I would think that you would remember his status, as many of you (she was looking specifically at Maximoff and Barton) have repeatedly told him just that, especially anytime he tried to set up a meeting to discuss your finances. Since Tony is not an Avengers team member, he was and is not responsible for anything concerning The Avengers at this point."

"We haven't had time to look for more funding. We've had other things to do." Sam Wilson was trying to sound reasonable." 

"What other things? Maximoff had time to shop for shoes costing thousands of dollars. There haven't been any Avengers related news stories out there. What have you been doing that YOU couldn't fulfill your own contractual duties." Tony's sardonic tone was, apparently, like chalk on a blackboard to the Avengers, who all started yelling again.

"Enough!" Pepper's voice cut through the room like a knife. "We know that you, Rogers, have been leaving the country on multiple unofficial trips looking for James Barnes using the quinjets and taking various team members with you each time, so everyone on the team and the support crews knows about them. You actually were not available the last time the team was needed. That was noticed even though it turned out well due to Tony's intervention. The entire cleaning crew has been talking about Ms.Maximoff's spending habits, since she wears an outfit once, then throws it away. They can read labels and know the expensive brands. They asked Accounting if they could have the things she threw away. They are also the ones who have to arrange for the repair or replacement of everything damaged or destroyed when team members don't take care. Engineering has had to replace the pipes in the kitchen at least twice due to coffee grounds and other food plugs. The accounting department has tried time and again to talk to anyone on the team about the speed at which your bank account has been depleting, with absolutely no success." Tony looked very proud as he watched Pepper control the room.

Rogers' face was turning red as he sputtered out "Bucky", and Maximoff just sulked. Barton and Wilson were looking at Maximoff wide eyed, having apparently never thought about what it meant that she never wore the same thing twice.

Natasha Romanov was much quieter as she spoke, "Some of us may not be financially acute, but you shouldn't punish the team for that."

Tony Stark simply looked at her and said, "I provided enough resources for the team to function for five years, then stepped away, just like you all demanded." Glancing around at the other Avengers, "You were then independent, just the way you liked it, but only when things went your way. Now, you are blaming me because your own decisions are causing you problems after only seven months. How is it punishing the team to hold team members to the legal contract they signed?"

Rogers sounded self-righteous as he pontificated, "The Avengers need money to continue to protect people."

"Then, you should have used your money to do so, not waste it." Pepper was firm.

"Finding Bucky is NOT wasting it!" 

"Oh look, he's back to screaming." Tony said to Pepper, then "I notice you aren't saying anything about anything else, including Maximoff's spending habits." to Rogers.

"Wanda's just a kid, she deserves nice things." Even the other Avengers were looking at him askance at that statement. 

"Then use your own money to pay for them!" from Pepper, "You do have your own private bank accounts, I know, since Accounting asked me about which cost center to charge the work to for setting them up."

"It's all about the money to you isn't it, Stark?" Barton sneered.

"And it isn't for you?! You are the ones who called this meeting, not me." Tony was disbelieving and just done with everything Avengers. 

Romanoff was still quiet as she asked, "What do we do now, we can't afford to go on a mission?"

Pepper stood up with Tony as he stated, very firmly, "I set things up so The Avengers would be independent and financially supported for years. Your dear Captain America with Wanda Maximoff's enthusiastic help has managed to use up most of that support in seven months while you and your other team members have either turned a blind eye or cooperated in their embezzlement of The Avengers' money. I am not involved in nor responsible for The Avengers anymore. Your finances are your problem, not mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you all imagine what went on after Tony and Pepper left that room.


End file.
